


О крови и вине

by merchant_prince



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: Он должен был навестить Региса на Фэн Карн раньше, но опоздал. Метался по всему континенту по едва заметному следу, пока не добрался до замка Стигга.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Kudos: 9





	О крови и вине

Марыся давно привыкла, что помощи к ней идут просить в любое время дня и ночи — хвори же не выбирают, когда скрутить человека. В их глухой деревне из хоть как-то врачевать умели только она, унаследовавшая от бабки знания о травничестве, да повитуха, которой было все равно, кому помогать разродиться — корове или женщине.

Вот и сегодня в дверь постучали на самом рассвете — серое небо лишь чуть подернулось золотом восходящего солнца. Гость, стоявший на крыльце, немало удивил Марысю. Это был мужчина в хорошей и, вероятно, дорогой одежде. Чужеземец — Марысе приходилось бывать на ярмарке в городе, там богатые господа одевались иначе, в яркие кафтаны и расшитые кушаки, а этот был одет в черных кожаный плащ, подпоясанный тонким ремнем.

— Позволишь войти?

Травница молча кивнула и пропустила гостя в хату.

— Мне нужны ингредиенты. Шиповник, черемуха, сушеница, ромашка, пустырник, чистец и кровохлебка. Если у тебя есть что-то из этого, сложи сюда. Я заплачу.

Марыся взяла протянутую ей холщовую сумку:

— Хорошо, господин, я посмотрю. Не обессудьте, что у меня так бедно.

Мужчина ничего не сказал, только присел на лавку и уставился взглядом в одну точку.

Пока Марыся искала травы и ягоды, она то и дело поглядывала на своего гостя. Слишком странный. Откуда бы ему взяться в их деревне, стоящей в отдалении от больших трактов? И к чему ему все эти травы? Лечить малокровие? Да он вроде здоров — бледен, да, но малокровные разве бывают такого роста и такой ширины плеч. Нет, было в этом человеке что-то отталкивающее.

— Вот, господин. Не обессудьте, сушеницы у меня не нашлось.

Странный гость страшно зыркнул на травницу из-подо лба, но открыл кошель и, отсчитав монеты, вышел из хаты.

Сначала Марыси показалось, что с ней расплатились горстью медяков, но потом присмотрелась — новиградские короны! Пятнадцать новиградских крон! Да те травы столько не стоили.

Травница выскочила на крыльцо, чтобы успеть отдать гостю лишние деньги.

Странный человек уходил по тропинке, ведущей прочь от хаты к лесу. Рассветное солнце расчертило тропинку полосами теней от высокого клевера. И только… Марыся, не успев окликнуть господина, в ужасе зажала рот ладонью и скрылась внутри хаты, захлопнув за собой дверь. Под потолком висела связка чеснока — травница сорвала одну головку и поспешила пригвоздить ее над дверью. Приходивший к ней человек не отбрасывал тени. Это был не человек.

***  
Детлафф не любил маленькие селения. Слишком много внимания, косые взгляды и шепотки за спиной. Люди — слабые по своей природе создания. Чем они беззащитнее, тем осторожней ведут себя, с подозрением присматриваются к незнакомцам. Это в крупных городах — под прикрытием крепостных стен, с какой-никакой, но верой в городскую стражу — они теряли бдительность, взращивая любопытство и интерес ко всему новому на месте страха. А вот в глуши от Детлаффа шарахались, точно определяя в нем опасного хищника.

Сейчас, уходя в сторону леса от хаты травницы, Детлафф уже понимал, что в это селение ему лучше не возвращаться. Травница была слишком взбудоражена его визитом. Сегодня среди селян уже поползут разнообразные слухи. В целом Детлафф и не собирался снова приходить сюда, но вот сушеница… Детлафф беспокоился, что без нее отвар не получится. Регис будет расстроен.

Регис только недавно восстановился до степени, когда мог долго и связно говорить. И тут же стал настаивать, чтобы Детлафф обустроил в их убежище маленькую лабораторию и создавал под его чутким руководством всевозможные эликсиры. Вот только эти средства способствовали не регенерации, а кровотворению и предназначались Детлаффу. Детлафф спорил, объяснял, что не хочет оставлять Региса одного, что беспокоится за его безопасность, что он может обойтись без дополнительных отваров, но в конце концов сдавался и отправлялся на поиски ингредиентов и инструментов. Регис умел убеждать, разбивая все аргументы о «поверь моему опыту, это пойдет на пользу нам обоим». А на самом деле все это было хитростью — способом дать Детлаффу время отдохнуть. И с этим обманом пришлось смириться. Детлафф слишком фанатично хотел, чтобы Регис регенерировал как можно скорее, и готов был выполнять и такие его прихоти. А еще Детлафф хотел… Загладить вину.

Он должен был навестить Региса на Фэн Карн раньше, но опоздал. Метался по всему континенту по едва заметному следу, пока не добрался до замка Стигга.

Регис был для Детлаффа другом… Или даже… Единственным существом его собственного вида, которое относилось к нему с неизменной добротой и пониманием. И найти Региса в состоянии близком к небытию, было большим потрясением.

***

Детлафф ушёл уже достаточно далеко от селения. Холщовая сумка на плече практически не ощущалась весом, но Детлафф догадывался, как тяжело с будет возится с ее содержимым, прежде чем из него получится целебный напиток. Но это потом. Сначала нужно вернуться в убежище. Вернуться и напоить Региса собственной кровью. Такая вот цена за возможность помочь близкому. Не то чтобы Детлафф сомневался хоть раз, стоит ли ее платить.

***

Хорошо, что никто из людей не мог наблюдать, как стоявший посреди тропинки человек вдруг растворился в черно-красный туман, метнувшийся в мгновение ока вглубь леса. Хорошо, что этого никто из людей этого не видел. Ведь это был не человек.


End file.
